Silicone rubber has been used for a variety of materials in many fields because of its excellent weather resistance, electrical characteristics, low permanent compression set, heat resistance, cold resistance, and so on. For example, silicone rubber is used in a keypad, a gasket, a rubber vibration isolator, a sealing material, a packing material, and a food container.
In General, silicone rubber is supplied in the form of a composition containing organopolysiloxane and fillers such as silica. Since these materials are insulating materials, it is problem that the cured moldings of them are easy to charge when no conducting material is added.
Therefore, Patent Document 1 proposes to improve antistatic performance of an insulating silicone rubber composition by adding a certain ion conductive antistatic agent to a heat-curable silicone rubber composition. Patent Document 2 also proposes to improve antistatic performance of a heat curable silicone rubber composition by adding a certain ionic material to heat curable silicone rubber.